The present invention relates to flower holders, and more particularly to a flower holder for the handling, transportation and display of artificial and/or fresh cutflowers, plants and plant arrangements.
Florists have traditionally provided only minimal protection for cutflower arrangements during delivery. Typically these measures include wrapping or covering the cutflowers with sheet material, inserting the stems of the flowers in a container having moisture saturated material therein, and then placing the flowers and container within a cardboard box which in turn is wrapped with a ribbon material. Alternately, open flower vases or other containers are employed. Frequently, however, the blossoms of flowers so transported are left exposed to the elements during delivery resulting in flower petals becoming unnecessarily bruised and damaged. Additionally, such flower arrangements cannot be mailed to distant persons. Furthermore, after delivery the recipient must locate a suitable vase or other flower holder which may not be readily available.
Various types of flower enclosures utilized for the shipment, storage and display of plants, cutflowers and the like are known. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 265,836; 1,572,444; 2,160,998; 2,664,670; 3,734,275; 3,973,356; 4,113,094; 4,242,835; and 4,418,497. There remains a need, however, to provide an improved container for flowers.